


How They Almost Left to League

by AFY2018



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: “Can you also write about Nanda Parbat where Ra’s al Ghul approves of Sara, but Nyssa denies her as her new apprentice and her feelings about her.” -LOT





	1. Chapter 1

“Did he explain why we are here?” Zareeb asked.

“Routine checks,” Nyssa explained getting out of the helicopter.

“No one survives here.”

“I know, but you never know what you’ll find.”

Nyssa drew her blade and explored the island with her comrades, taking a moment look up in the trees for anyone hiding. She walked further, spotting a flash of blue. She walked a bit closer and saw a human form slumped on the ground. Nearing them, Nyssa knelt down next to an unconscious woman. She turned her over onto her back and checked her pulse.

“She’s alive.” She told one of her partners.

“Take her or leave her?”

“Take her, she’ll make a good recruit.” She shrugged.

Nyssa pulled her over her shoulder into a fireman’s carry and brought her to the helicopter. She strapped her up and waited for her to wake up. Time passed as Nyssa watched her slowly gain consciousness. After pulling down her mask, she smiled at her and handed her a flask of water.

“Where am I?” She asked Nyssa, looking around the room. “Who are you?”

“You’re on your way to safety, I am Nyssa al Ghul.”

She looked at her saviour with fragile ice blue eyes that had been worn with darkened circles around them, “I’m Sara Lance.” She answered shakily, unscrewing the top of the flask.

“How did you end up on the island?”

“The Amazo,” Sara whispered, taking a sip. She glanced up at Nyssa and continued. “It’s a ship where they tested on humans.”

“What do you mean?”

“They tested human strength serums on prisoners.”

“Did they-”

“No, they didn’t test any on me. I was spared and helped him test others.” She explained, and quickly added, “It was the only way I could survive.” Nyssa nodded and handed her a small ration. “Where are we going?”

“Nanda Parbat.”

“Where-”

“Don’t worry.”

“Are you one of Oliver’s friends?”

“Oliver?”

“Nevermind.”

“It will be a while, I recommend you get some rest.”

Sara nodded and handed back the flask, and finishing off the bit of food she had in her hand. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. Nyssa gazed at her, watching as her face relaxed and she slipped into slumber. She glanced at Zareeb, then back to Sara.

“I guess it wasn’t a fruitless endeavour,” Nyssa smirked, switching to her Arabic.

“Let’s first see how she fares before you say anything like that.”

Nyssa nodded and checked her watch. “Take her to the cell and I will inform Ra’s.”

“Of course.”

“I wonder how long she was there?”

“I don’t know.” He answered flatly. “Just lucky that we found her now rather than later. I hate getting dead meat on my shoes.”

“Cheerful.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sara opened her eyes to a cold dark room where two guards were standing watch. There was a dish of food and a flask. She got up and walked over to the meal and began to eat. She heard the guards speak to one another in an unfamiliar language. Sara finished the bland food quickly as she heard the door click. One of the guards stood in the opening, his hood and mask on. His voice was muffled, but in a thick accent, he commanded Sara to follow them.

They walked down the short corridor and stopped at a pair of doors. One guard pushed them open and walked her in. The low lights revealed a dirt room in the shape of a pentagram. People in masks and hoods lined the room, complete silence except for the scrapping steps from Sara. The guards turned her to a wall and pushed her to her knees. She looked up, coming face to face with an older man with dark hair and wrinkled skin. He was dressed in red and black unlike the others in their pure shadowy cloaks. He wore a sash of green and gold with black decals. Two more guards walked in and dragged a man in, setting him next to Sara. The other prisoner had pure ginger hair and wide brown eyes. His hair was almost as long as Sara’s, but fell down and framed his gaunt face. The enthroned man stood up and spoke in an unfamiliar language, the same as her saviour and the guards. He then looks at his prisoners.

“You will fight, the winner is freed from their cell.” He nodded. “Hand to hand combat, a game of wits and strength. Begin when you are ready.” He finished in an almost casual tone.

Sara looked at him then to the other prisoner before looking back at her captor. She heard the man next to her slide across the floor and try to attack her. She slipped out of the way and watched him eat dirt.

She stood up and backed away from him, watching him quickly gain his ground again and walk towards her.

His hands came up to his face as he tried to punch Sara. She dodged the first but got hit by the second one that landed in her side.

Sara doubled over and punched him in the stomach, backing away quickly. She watched as he manically stood up straight and got closer again.

He furrowed his brows and went to attack again. Sara kicked him in the leg, making it snap straight and force him to the ground.

Sara got on top of him and continuously punched him in the face until his blood coated her knuckles. He covered his face as she moved down to his chest, hearing a rib break.

She stood up and backed away.

“Good, now finish him.” She heard her captor command.

She looked at him and shook her head. “I will not kill.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not what I do.”

“Fine. Talia, please finish the fight.”

Whirrrzzzz. Shunk.

Sara turned around to her opponent, surprised to find an arrow sticking out of the bottom of his jaw. She whipped around, coming face to face with her saviour. Her eyes were calm and rested, but her mask hid her nose and mouth, covering any other emotions.

“You will learn to appreciate the beauty of death. My other daughter, Nyssa, will guide you through your training.” He explained. “Welcome to the League of Shadows, Sara Lance.”

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s arm and walked her out an open archway and up two flights of stairs without a word. Her hands were strong and rough, gripping Sara’s forearm. She had very strong and sure steps up the old worn rock steeps. Nyssa never glanced back, only walked until they got to a room at the end of the chamber of doors and tables. She turned around and removed her mask. In the low lights, Sara could see the small knicks and scars in her skin, slashes across her cheeks and jaws from years before that had almost healed. She looked into Sara’s eyes then glanced away and placed her hand on a door.

“This is your room, I am next to you here.” She said pointing to another door. “There is still much time in the day, so we will begin training.”

“I didn’t know you were his daughter.” She stated with a silent answer. “What is the league of assassins?” Sara continued as they walked up a set of stairs until they got a relief of a large dragon encircled around an emblem of Arabic. “Why did you bring me here?” Nyssa opened the door, leading to a beautiful mountainside. “Where are we?”

Nyssa turned around and pulled down her mask. “Stop talking, you must find peace with yourself. You need to find the beauty in silence before you can train.”

“I don’t want to be here,” Sara told her.

“Either you train or my father uses you for tests just like that man you defeated.”

Sara nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Good. Follow me.”

Nyssa pulled off her hood and continued walked out from between the high walls of rock on either side of the entrance and followed a trail. Sara just silently walked next to her, millions of questions on her tongue, but kept her silence.

She realized as they walked through the greenery, how much she despised and feared silence. All throughout her life, she covered any negative emotion she had with clubs, music, booze, and whatever else she felt like doing. Very rarely did she just stop and try to think about her life. Sara was always in motion and used it as an excuse to run away and lie to her parents. She was so afraid of silence, but now Sara had to deal with herself.

Nyssa always enjoyed this path. It was so beautiful and it felt like home. Her father would take her and Talia on this path all the time when they were much younger to train them, and now she did the same for her apprentices.

She found that this trail did something to her pupils. Something about it cleared their minds and helped them focus on themselves and their surroundings.

They turned a corner by a lightning charred tree and walked by a creek.

Nyssa glanced at Sara, watching how she bit her tongue and took slower breaths. She enjoyed studying her. The way her eyes darted around to path at every detail and her reactions to her own mind. It was always interesting to watch her pupils as they embraced the silence and inevitably their mind and spirit. Though, again, there was just something about Sara that made Nyssa feel a bit more curious than she should have been.

Sara looked over at Nyssa, then darted her eyes back to the flora around them. She did enjoy the silence, but she really wanted to know more about these people. They took another turn around the road and began back towards the conclave.

On the way back, Nyssa pulled the mask back over her mouth, fixing the folds. She looked over at Sara before pulling her hood back over to hide her hair. Sara then realized Nyssa had to keep face and hide any humanity she had just like the others, the humanity that she showed Sara. The vulnerability she offered Sara when they first met and on their walk.

Nyssa opened the door and they walked to the entrance hall. Still in silence Sara followed her down the stairs to the second tier where the housing was. They walked to the corner where their rooms met.

“Wait here.” Nyssa requested, walking into her room, returning in moments with a staff and a bundle of clothes. “Wear these tomorrow but leave the jo staff in your room.”

Sara nodded and took them. Nyssa slid her arm out and opened the door for her. As she watched her close the door behind her, Nyssa couldn’t help but feel a connection to Sara, something about her made her feel… different than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

(Three Days Later)

A knock on her door broke Sara’s slumber. She had now spent so much time listening to Nyssa and staying silent that she was able to learn about her teacher. Sara also learned about her teaching style and personality. Nyssa was smart, witty, and very calm, she was also very gentle but fierce. Sara could tell that while others moved out of the way for Nyssa, it wasn’t just because she was their leader’s daughter, but because she had a bite that was much worse than her bark.

Sara got up and opened the door. Nyssa stood on the other side, mask drawn down.

“How are you, Sara?” She asked.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sara answered.

“Hungry.”

Nyssa smiled, stifling a chuckle and nodded, “Okay, I’ll meet you outside in fifteen minutes.”

Sara nodded and went out to eat with the others. Nyssa turned around as she stood under the archway, regarding her student’s timid actions. She thought it was kind of cute how reserved she was. Then Tenzin-Jampa sat next to her, his playful smile inviting her into a conversation. Nyssa chuckled to herself before escaping out the archway and up to the training ring outside. 

“I see Nyssa’s allowed you to talk again. She’s a good teacher. Lucky you got her.” Tenzin smirked.

“Really?”

“Yes. She’s better than Talia. They’re both amazing fighters, Nyssa’s just more approachable. 

Nyssa stripped off her clean shirt before grabbing a rake and scratching the dirt into a new circle, taking time to dig out the weeds and refill the holes. She wiped the sweat from her brow and began to pound down the ground with the end of a log before fixing the stones to encircle the ring. Nyssa pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail. Nyssa tilted her head as she heard shuffling feet. 

Sara just looked at Nyssa before saying a word. She realized that she would probably never see her like this again. She took in every detail of her flesh, the dips of scars and the gradients of her tanned skin. Sara looked at the different freckles on her back and sides before tearing her gaze away.

“Hey, Van Damme.”

“I’m guessing that’s a reference to a shirtless character?” Nyssa smirked going to grab her shirt.

“Yeah.” Sara nodded with a shy smile, “Tenzin-Jampa says hi.”

“Ah, yeah. He’s a good kid.” Nyssa chuckled, turning around.

“He can’t be that much younger than you.” She scoffed, “How do you know him anyway?”

“He was Talia’s first apprentice, but we always hung out when he had free time.” She smiled placing the rake next to the ring. 

Sara nodded and looked at the circle. “You know, when I was assigned to you, you seemed like a hardass, to be honest. Now, I see you’re actually just relaxed and kind.”

“I can be stern, but I have learned from Talia’s mistakes that in order to create a connection to my students, I must be approachable.” Nyssa chuckled picking up the log and placing it outside of the circle as well.

“So you being stern was not letting me talk for three days?”

“That’s not stern, I do that for all of my students. It teaches serenity and serves as a reminder of the beauty of self-reflection.”

“So how long have you been a part of the League?”

“For my entire life.”

“I’ll have to expand your horizons one day.”

“Is that a promise?” Nyssa coyly asked.

“Yeah.” Sara boldly chuckled.

Nyssa rolled over a dummy into the middle of the circle and 

Sara nodded and stepped into the circle. “So what’s the first lesson?”

“Basic strikes and blocks.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Try on me.” Nyssa invited, pulling the dummy to the side and pulling her hands up.

“You sure?”

“Of course, Sara.”

“Okay.” Sara nodded. “Same set?”

“Yes.”

Sara nodded again and blocked a right jab from Nyssa, then a left hook punch, and a right knee. Nyssa came swinging down with her left elbow allowing Sara to slide and deflect. She then blocked a kick before backing away. Nyssa lunged at her opponent before trying to tackle her. Sara just barely jumped out of the way, taking hand fulls of Nyssa’s shirt and directing her momentum to the ground. Her master quickly slid out from the grasp before touching the dirt and turned around.

“Good. you’re a very fast learner and a great improviser.” Nyssa chuckled brushing some dirt from her arm. “Did you take self-defence classes?”

“Yeah. My dad’s a police officer, so he taught my sister and me how to fight.”

“And I thought you were just an American princess,” Nyssa smirked. “Let’s go over the strikes now.”

“Okay.”

Sara lightly punched at Nyssa. Her partner roughly grabbed her forearm and pulled her forward then swept her legs out from under her. Sara thudded on her back with a cloud of dirt. She looked up at Nyssa, wide-eyed and confused.

“Come on, go all out,” Nyssa commanded.

Sara quickly got up, a new flame in her veins to fight with. She reset herself and hooked a strike to Nyssa’s side. Her partner crunched and blocked with the side of her arm. She nodded, looking up at Sara with a proud grin before backing away.

“Yes, use that rage in hand to hand combat!” Nyssa encouraged. “This is a battle of strength and witts.”

Sara jabbed at her chest, getting a quick redirect. Sara quickly hooked another jab to Nyssa’s face, connecting and forcing them both to stutter step back.

“Oh my god!” Sara gasped. “I’m so so sorry.”

Nyssa shook her head and glanced at Sara. She shrugged it off. “Let’s go again. You can’t get phased by your emotions.”

“Did you see me go against that dude? I can separate emotions in fights, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Sara defended, walking closer to Nyssa.

Sara cupped her jaw in her hands, tilting her head to the side. A bruise was already forming where Sara hit her. Nyssa looked down at Sara, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. A wave of hot shivers quaked through her body, she really wanted to lean into Sara, but she pulled away from her and quickly put on her clothes and placing the mask back on to hide her red cheeks.

“That’s enough, Sara. I will see you tomorrow morning. Go down to the third floor and practice.”

“Nyssa.” Sara began, grabbing her hand.

She reached out for Nyssa’s jaw with her other hand, her fingers slipping under the cloth over her mouth. Sara almost felt like Christine Daae about to unmask the Phantom.

“I’m sorry.”

“I asked you to go all out.”

Nyssa felt the heat rise to her cheeks again and her heartbeat quicken. Her eyes went a bit wide and her head spun for a moment. Sara looked away from her and slowly let go of her hand, watching as Nyssa reluctantly dropped hers, too. Keeping her head down, Sara escaped back into the league’s keep. Nyssa stood there, watching her apprentice walk away before going down the old path they took their first day. She remembered Sara’s fear and how quickly she changed, how quickly she adapted to her surroundings.

“Hello, Nyssa.” She heard her sister’s voice hiss.

“Talia.” She greeted back.

“We have been talking, your sister and I.” Ra’s broke in standing by a tree. “It’s cute, you and your apprentice, but don’t get distracted.”

“Why would I get distracted?” Nyssa asked looking at her father.

“I feel that you might get back into the same problem you had with Uzo.” Talia jibed.

“I want you to get her ready by next month. Or else she becomes a servant to the League.” Her father commanded calmly.

“Of course.” Nyssa agreed, nodding and continuing her walk.

As her family left, Nyssa began to plan out their next day of training.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyssa thought about what her family said, not understanding why they needed her. Numbers were up in the League, so a possible agreement. It wasn’t the first time they had needed more recruits ready. She escaped out of her room in silence, feeling a set of eyes on her. She turned around to find her sister leaning against the door to her room.

 

“You know that we weren’t kidding about the whole Uzo thing, right?” She asked.

 

“I know, I’m just trying to train her so she doesn’t get killed.”

 

“Just making sure, when you find someone you think is attractive, you get distracted. You forget your training and become an easy target.” She smirked flicking a hair from Nyssa’s face.

 

Nyssa slapped her sister’s hand away. Talia smirked and went back to her room. Nyssa watched her and rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door not hearing a voice and just walked in. Sara was sound asleep on the old cot in the corner of the room. Her clothes were neatly folded at the edge of the bed. She knelt down next to her.

 

“Sara, wake up,” Nyssa commanded, shaking her awake.

 

“I’m up!” She responded, almost headbutting Nyssa.

 

“Early morning training, get ready, I’ll see you in ten outside in the ring. Bring the staff.”

 

“Okay.” Sara nodded, getting up.

 

She quickly dressed, not entirely sure what was happening, but also not wanting to anger Nyssa. Sara grabbed the black tights neatly folded on her bed and yanked them on, quickly grabbing her dark blue pants and tied them on. She finally grabbed her dry mesh shirt and jacket.

 

Sara jogged up the steps with the staff and raced out the large dragon doors to the crisp mountain air outside. She began to shiver, her muscles quaking so much they hurt. Nyssa was standing in the middle of the ring and with a tight thermal shirt on, her mask drawn over her mouth, but the heat from her breath still visible.

 

“God, it’s freezing.” Sara chuckled.

 

“You’ll warm up.” Nyssa nodded, only her eyes showing the slight amusement with that small crinkle she got under her eyebrow whenever she smiled.

 

Something changed in her eyes as she looked at Sara. Almost somber eyes, really.

 

“So what am I learning?” Sara shrugged.

 

“Basics for the Aiki-jo.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sara looked at the staff in her hands and glanced back up at Nyssa.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(3 Days Later)

 

Nyssa realized that while this tactic of training was intense, she thought Sara could handle it. She knew that Sara could handle it. Her pupil seemed to be learning fairly quickly, so obviously it was working. Really, she noticed in the days that passed just how much she cared about Sara. She didn’t want to see her get hurt. She wanted to protect her, preserve their relationship.

 

Nyssa swung the shinai over Sara’s head and aimed for her back. The fifth time over this move and Sara still couldn’t get it. She wacked her in the back again and sighed.

 

“Sara!” She exclaimed ripping off her mask, “Come on! You have to get this down.”

 

“I know,” She meekly answered.

 

“Do you remember what you need to do?”

 

“Yeah. I need to slip the staff between your arms and push you down.”

 

“Then do it!”

 

“I’m trying to!” She seethed back.

 

Nyssa covered her face with her hand and shook her head, “Let’s go over this again.”

 

Sara huffed and waited for the attack, taking it moment by moment until she ‘threw’ Nyssa to the ground. Nyssa nodded and they went through it again.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nyssa took a breath and swung again. Sara missed the moment she needed to slip the jo through her arms and got another strike to the back. Sara grunted and knelt to the ground, her brows furrowed as she felt the sharp sting shutter through her body.

 

“What is it you’re not getting, Sara?” She asked, shaking her head as she earned no response, “Sara, tell me!”

 

Sara shot up, walking right at Nyssa, “What’s going on? Huh?! Why do I need to speed through practice? What aren’t you telling me, Nyssa?!”

 

Nyssa backed up over one of the stones, tripping and falling on her back. She let out a low groan and huffed as she propped herself up by her elbows. Sara took a deep breath and knelt down to her level. Nyssa cleared her throat and sat up. Sara tried to brush the dirt off of her back, but Nyssa pulled away.

 

“What’s happening?” Sara asked in a more tender tone.

 

Nyssa looked at Sara and closed her eyes, “My father and sister told me that if you weren’t mission ready by nxt month, they would enslave you like they did that man we killed your first day here.”

 

“What else?”

 

“Nothing else really.” She huffed, “I just don’t want you to get hurt but I can’t win either way,” Nyssa confessed in a hushed tone, “I care about you.”

 

Sara solemnly nodded and helped her up. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.”

 

Sara walked back to their spot in the middle and grabbed the jo staff. She looked back up at Nyssa and beckoned her back.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Okay.” She nodded with a smile.

 

They practiced the move again, and Sara slipped the staff between her arms, throwing her to the ground in one fluid motion. Nyssa’s voice caught in her throat as she hit the hard dirt. Sara helped her up, reaching out for her lapel, but letting go.

 

Nyssa looked at her hand, but drew her gaze back to her eyes. “There’s this large city with great nightlife. I go there whenever I need a break.”

 

Sara smiled, a bit shocked by the change in tone and topic. “Sounds like fun. Are you asking me out?”

 

Nyssa shrugged then nodded, a deep blush brushing her cheeks. Sara took Nyssa’s jaw in one hand and tilted her head to the side before pulling her in to peck her cheek. She brushed the spot where she kissed her with her thumb and let go.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what did you tell Ra’s?” Sara asked, standing by the door as Nyssa packed.

“That I was taking you out for cultural training.”

“Cool, you didn’t really lie,” Sara smirked.

“It was true enough he couldn’t tell that it was for pleasure, not business.”

Sara walked up to Nyssa and sat on her bed. She continued to watch her pack up. Nyssa would glance at her every few moments, giving her a shy smile. She zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“So how are we getting there?”

“The town’s only a 2 hours’ drive away.”

“2 hours?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, we’re in the middle of nowhere, Sara.” She chuckled, “But we’re taking a different way down. It’ll be about a half hour.”

“How are we getting there?”

“I’m having a friend help us get there in twenty minutes.”

Sara glanced at Nyssa. She was standing completely still, looking at the bed. Her thumb tapped against the hard wooden frame, the dense thunking echoing in the room. Sara stood up and placed her hand on Nyssa’s back. She could feel the tense muscles under her hand. She then pulled off the bag and slid her hand up to the back of her neck and gently placed her other hand over Nyssa’s.

“What’s going on?” Sara gently asked.

“I was just thinking about what my sister said.”

“What’d she say?”

Nyssa was hesitant to tell her but decided to describe what happened. “A few years ago, I had relations with another recruit, not mine but still a recruit. She was quiet and kind, but I became distracted and endangered both of us.” She told Sara. “You know those scars on my body? I know you saw them, but do you remember?” Sara nodded and shifted as Nyssa turned to face her. “I got out alive, but she wasn’t so lucky. On one of her first missions, she was killed and I walked away with only a cut across my arm.”

“What happened?”

Nyssa glanced up at Sara, this shield of strength in her eyes finally shattered into pieces. She nodded and closed her eyes, a new feature appearing on her face that Sara had never seen. Her brows furrowed and her mouth just stayed shut.

Sara quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms up over her shoulders and cradled her head into her neck.

“Umm… we… I wasn’t aware of our surroundings and she was killed by the hand of a novice guard.” Nyssa explained in a choked tone.

She sighed and loosely slipped her hands around Sara’s torso. She closed her eyes, berating herself on her emotions, even though they were rational, and just embraced her. Nyssa pulled away first, though reluctant to end their moment, and grabbed the suitcase.

There weren’t tears, but Sara could tell there were this guilt and sorrow deep in Nyssa’s dark eyes. She quickly followed Nyssa out of the door and through the dorms until they were at the staircase.

“We’re only spending a short while there and staying in a hotel until our ride can get us back here.”

“Okay.”

They jogged up the steps to the entry. Nyssa opened the door for them as they quickly escaped, the sun just setting behind the carved mountain hideaway. Sara followed behind Nyssa to the helicopter pad. There was a tall man at the side, his arms crossed. Nyssa helped Sara up into it as she spoke to her friend. His eyes showed amusement and by Nyssa’s smile, they were joking about something. 

He climbed into the helicopter and began their ascent before heading down the mountain to the city. Sara watched as they lifted off with a cloud of smoke and flew down the mountain. The sun was finally set and the stars dotted the sky. Sara reached across to Nyssa, kissing the back of her hand which made them both blush.

Time passed quickly on the helicopter as they finally landed on a helipad. Nyssa gave their pilot a paper before they left for a taxi. Sara just followed Nyssa around, staying close to her. Their driver dropped them off at a small hotel. Nyssa grabbed the suitcase and quickly checked in, not telling Sara anything until they were alone in their room.

“So there is this gay bar a block away. The only one in a hundred mile radius.” Nyssa finally said.

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m surprised that there are any in Nepal.”

“Well LGBT rights vary from place to place. I would say that Thailand is the most LGBT friendly. China and Tibet are very conservative. Nepal is moderate. Better than China but not as ideal as Sweden.”

“Well, nowhere is as ideal as Sweden,” Sara smirked. “Maybe that’s where we should go next?”

Nyssa smiled and looked down. “That would be nice.”

“When should we leave?” Sara asked.

“Anytime you are ready.”

“Okay.”

Sara shrugged and began to the door, Nyssa at her heels. Her mentor closed the door behind them and lead her back down the steps outside where they made their way down the street to a small bar. It was darkened but there were a lot of signs in pink, green and blue. Nyssa knocked on the door, waiting as the eye slit opened. She told the guard something in Nepalese and waited for the door to open.

When the door opened, the tall guard looked at Sara with harsh eyes. Nyssa told him something that seemed to calm him for a moment before they entered.

“What was that?” Sara asked.

“He was worried you were an agent or a soldier.”

“What’d you tell him?”

“That you were… a friend in need.”

“What does that mean?” Sara chuckled.

“Nothing, let’s have fun!”

“Fun? Nyssa having fun?”

“Only when you are around, Sara.”

Sara smiled at the sound of her name from Nyssa. The way she extended the 'S' and how she always seemed to be asking or pleading when she said her name.

“There is a performance in a while.”

“Like drag?”

“Yes.”

Sara smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

Nyssa walked over to the bar and bought a drink for them. She gave Sara a beer while she drank a glass of wine.

Sara stood closer to Nyssa as the music blared through the bar. She slipped her hand around her waist and pecked her jaw.

Nyssa glanced down at Sara, wanting so badly to claim her as her beloved, but staying controlled, waiting for the right moment to kiss her.

Sara watched the crowd dancing and jumping to the house music. She was pleasantly surprised by the number of people in the club. Once the song changed, Sara quickly finished her beer and pulled Nyssa into the crowd of dancers.

Nyssa stood her ground for a moment before falling back into Sara’s infectious energy. 

Sara draped her arms around Nyssa’s neck and danced to the bass thumping house music. Once Nyssa finished her wine, she slipped her hand to Sara’s hip and danced with her.

Sara spun around and continued dance to the music, grinding her hips against Nyssa. She reached back, hooking her hand behind her neck and tipped her own head back against Nyssa’s shoulder.

Nyssa felt her heart race as they danced. She brushed her lips against Sara’s neck, finally pressing a soft kiss against her jaw.

Sara twirled back around to face her partner and glanced up at Nyssa. She was nervous to take this next step in intimacy. It wasn’t that she hadn’t had fun with her sexuality, it was just that she rarely had intimate relationships outside of one boyfriend in high school.

Nyssa stepped away, closing her eyes, and began to walk to the bar. Sara quickly reached out for her hand and pulled her close.

Nyssa stared at Sara and leaned in. She gently kissed her.

Slipping a hand up to Sara’s jaw, Nyssa continued to kiss her.

Sara pulled away first. She moved her hands up to Nyssa’s waist. She looked up at her and pecked her on the lips.

“You want to go back to the hotel?” Sara asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled.

Nyssa led Sara out of the club and back to the hotel. Sara pulled ahead of Nyssa, a competitive smirk on her face.

“Where do you think you are going? You do not have the key.”

Sara laughed and pulled the key from her back pocket. Nyssa checked her pocket to find that the key really was in Sara’s hand. She looked at Sara and began to race her up the steps.

“I am impressed.”

Sara sprinted up to their floor and down the hall, Nyssa right behind her.

“Are you going to lock me out?” Nyssa smirked.

“Yeah,” she joked, getting to the door.

She quickly unlocked it, but Nyssa was already behind her. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and pulled her close.

Sara walked in and pressed Nyssa against the door, kissing her as she slipped her hands down to unbutton Nyssa’s jeans.

Nyssa continued to kiss her, but told her, “Slow down, Sara.”

Sara nodded and just took off her own jacket and shirt, slipping her hands up Nyssa’s shirt to pull it up over her head.

Nyssa kissed her again, this time pressing against her as she flicked her tongue against her lip.

Sara pulled away, reveling at Nyssa’s beautiful body. 

“You know, we could probably leave the League and no one would find us.”

Nyssa cocked her head and pulled away. “Why would you suggest that?”

“I just… you know how I feel about the whole mercenary work.”

“Sara, I cannot leave my family like that.”

Nyssa slid out from Sara’s touch and pulled her shirt back on. She walked to the bed and sat down.

“It is not that bad to work for the League.”

Sara grabbed her shirt and walked to her.

“I just… I don’t think this is the right fit for me.”

“It is your duty, Sara.”

“I didn’t want to be saved,” Sara snapped. “Especially when I have to kill others in order to live. Why did you save me?”

“I… I don’t-“

“Nyssa, I- never mind. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Sara shrugged as she knelt down in front of her. She looked up at Nyssa and pushed her legs apart. “I just want to savor the time we have together before I start then.” 

Nyssa nodded and pulled Sara up into a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~

Their time training quickly came to a close, and Sara was now ready for her initiation. Nyssa was reluctant to even let her begin, but she would rather not see the woman she loved be forced into slavery for the League. On the day of her initiation, Nyssa paid a visit to Sara's quarters with a gift. She lightly knocked on Sara’s door. Sara opened the door and let Nyssa in.

“Hey,” Sara sighed.

“Hi.” Nyssa greeted. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous as hell. What usually happens?”

“They will test your strength, endurance, and finally stealth.”

“Do recruits die during the tests?” Sara asked, earning no response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I am hopeful for you. I am sure you will succeed. So sure that I got you something special.” She smiled, handing Sara the box.

Sara took off the top and peered inside. She pulled out a black leather coat and set the box on the ground. She pulled it on, feeling the nice leather. Sara smiled and kissed Nyssa.

“Thank you!”

Nyssa smiled and pecked Sara’s cheek. She grabbed on to her lapel and gently tugged at it. “I had a friend custom fit it.”

“Do I have some cool gadgets? Like Batman?”

“No, but it does have extra pockets and I had them retrofit it with level four plating on the sides and back.”

“Level four?”

“Level four carbon nanotubular armor. It’ll protect against an AK-47.”

“Holy shit!” Sara exclaimed, looking down at the jacket. “So I’m, like invincible?”

“Yeah, practically invincible.” She laughed.

Sara pulled her into a short kiss and rested her head against Nyssa’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“I love you, my beloved.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any errors or thoughts/ideas for this fic, leave a comment. Enjoy what you read, leave kudos!


End file.
